


Dark Skies and Screams in the Air

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Summary: Request:  Male Reader is the last Bear sifter and half vampire. his gifts are Weather Manipulation and a shield. He lives in a territory between the Cullens, and Pack. One Day Esme goes hunting everyone is gone. She gets attacked by two newborns reader hears her struggle goes to her rescue and shoots a lightning bolt from his mouth it’s incinerates them. Then He disappears back to his territory, and the Cullens track him down to thank him for saving Esme. Is this request okay?
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 1





	Dark Skies and Screams in the Air

Chapter One Dark Skies and Screams in the Air

Maybe this was my punishment the silence. That’s all there was now. (Y/N Male reader) he thought. Being the only one of my kind you see my mother was a Bear shifter one of the last Sleuth of bear shifters in Northern Canada. My mother one of the strongest and most beautiful bears. One day a traveler came he was not human he was something else with him came dark skies lighting rain and hale. People from nearby towns went missing they asked the Sleuth for help. So they hunted this strange creature. No one could bring him down but my mother had the opportunity to strike for some reason she didn’t take it. He surrendered they soon realized what he was a vampire but in the time he spent with my mother they grew close he changed for her he loved her. With that love, I was made something the world never saw before Half Bear Shifter half Vampire. I could shift once I had reached about six. I didn’t mind so much being a bear sometimes the animal side was clearer than the vampire side of my brain. Those were good times but sadly they never last. Vampires that were hunting my father came when I was about ten even with my father's weather manipulation wiping about half of them out. He could conjure up the weather from his hands manipulate to manipulate the weather around him. The other half killed the Sleuth. My mother and my father it was all gone and I was alone. Spending most of my life alone years decades who keeps track of time. I had learned a few skills Logging along the way I moved to a small town called Forks there was lots of space and forest so I could move threw the woods undetected as I watched the world pass around me. As I lived here for about six months I noticed smells of vampires and something odder the smell of something wolf but not really wolf. I decide to investigate. I climbed up a tree and watched a pack of wolves pass by I watched them move one of them shifted I realized there was a pack of wolf shifters in La Push and Vampires Toward Forks and I am stuck right in the middle. I pick the most perfect places to settle down. (y/n) thought to himself. (Y/n Male reader.) climbed down was heading back to the house wondering if this was a good idea living here right in the middle of two supernatural creatures all over again though he felt he didn’t have very much room to talk he was a hybrid shifter. I was about to shift back maybe fix me something to eat try and think this threw I should at least stay till the logging season is over then move on. Then I heard it blood-curdling scream that made my hair stand on edge. I heard it again my brain didn’t even have time to think before I was running that scream...that scream took me back all those years ago hearing my Sleuth die I couldn’t do anything. I kept running till I saw who was causing the screaming two newborn vampires about to rip the other one on the ground apart I came around the corner and roared I opened my mouth all the way letting the power flow threw me as lighting shot out of my mouth hitting the vampire over top of her rendering it nothing but ash. The other red-eyed vampire looked up at me growled. I coughed I hated using my mouth cause it burned my mouth a little sometimes it causes upset stomach but it had to be done I didn’t have time to shift I don’t think to fight naked is a good idea. The other one lunged at me I growled pushing out my lighting shield around me soon as the other vampire went to grab me he was screaming as he fried turning to nothing but ash floating around the air. I looked down at the slender round-faced caramel-colored haired gold eyed vampire looking up at me she was shaking how frightened she was venom welled in her eyes she tried to move her mouth she was unable to speak. I walked past her then moved threw the woods back to my small little cabin inside the woods. I wonder if I should have done that getting involved. I had too I couldn’t just let her die. the screams. That scream. (y/n) thought He shifted back as he got to the steps of his small little cabin walking inside throwing somethings in a pot some vegetables canned meat. It wasn't as good as fresh but do what you can. (y/n) thought. Rubbed the back of his head got a shower trying to clear his head. (y/n) got output on some pants checked the food still cooking. Grabbed towel trying to dry hair on his head having wet hair being a shifter was not comfortable. Might be some logging jobs in Alaska. Maybe something else I can do some woodwork keeps my mind busy. (y/n) thought to himself self but these thoughts were halted by a knock on the door he smelled. He should have noticed it earlier but he was too deep in thought whole coven of vampires. They didn’t try and break the door down or burn the house they must just want to talk. (y/n) thought walking to the door opened it. Stepping outside I see seven vampires all just standing here as I wipe my hands off with my towel. I realized as I saw her the caramel-haired vampire I saved earlier today standing behind a tall male blonde vampire with a Scarfe around his neck. You got a tall pretty blonde to the left with big guy dark hair most likely the muscle. Next to him, you got vampire blonde male looks like he got chewed up by every vampire there was I could see bite marks on this guy from a mile away screaming danger on him. Next, you have the small little vampire short black hair standing on the balls of her feet smiling way too much. Then you have the Carmel haired one I meet earlier and this blonde-haired male beside her with a scarf the way he stood was very proper even for a vampire. The one next to him was a red-haired male looking at me confused “Carlisle I can’t read him all I get is shocks of pain every time I try to look this isn’t a good idea we should leave now. how can we trust him? It could be a trap!” redhead hissed. I leaned against the post of my front porch relaxing my self. “Is there something I can help you with? Because if not I can show you the way out.” (y/n) said I held out my hand ice shot from where I was standing along the ground moving to guide out of the driveway. They all gasped “Wicked man.” the big guy with dark hair grinned. (y/n) crossed his arms. Carmel haired one jumped forward “You have me quite a disadvantage I am sorry. I am Esme Cullen. This is my Husband Carlisle.” she said he came over shook my hand smiled he looked a little pale if that was possible. Then again I am sure the thought of his wife almost being ripped apart enough to make any man sick. (y/n) thought. “and this is our family. Rosalie.” she continued she nodded her head she didn’t look happy to be here but it didn’t look like she hated me. “We are grateful you saved Esme.” Rosalie looked at me I nodded. “Emmett.” Esme looked over at him “Yeah Man thank you for saving my mom.” Emmett said first to come over shake my hand. “quite welcome.” I told him. “Jasper and Alice.” Esme pointed Alice ran over “Thank you so much!” Alice cried ran right into me hugging me I was shocked I didn’t know what to do I just patted her back (y/n) was scared to hug her she was so small. “Alice!” the redhead hissed. “But I am just so happy she saved Esme. I mean I didn’t even see it happen.” Alice sobbed. Jasper pulled her back “She is a little upset but thank you.” Jasper said shook my hand. I nodded. Carlisle breathed “This is Edward.“ Carlisle said Edward hesitantly stepped over “Thank you for saving my mother.” Edward said gritting his teeth he shook my hand. This kid needs to relax more or do something he looks like he is about to have an anxiety attack (y/n) though. Esme smiled “I am so very thankful you saved my life.” she said, “We don’t know what we would do without her.” Emmett spoke up. I smiled at myself well least I could save someone's mom. (y/n) thought smile crept over his face.


End file.
